


Fathers

by ami_ven



Series: Highly Classified [13]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crossover, Gen, Implied Background Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fatherhood is a universal constant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write a crossover)

“I’m sorry, Dr. Mallard,” said Jimmy, rushing into autopsy and still adjusting the straps of the baby carrier on his chest. “But I thought I would have the day off, and Breena went to visit her aunt and I don’t have anyone to watch— Oh.”

There was a large man wearing a crisp suit, standing beside Ducky at the middle autopsy table. For a moment, Jimmy didn’t recognize him, then he removed his fedora, revealing a golden tattoo on his forehead. “Oh, hello, Master Teal’c.”

The Jaffa officer nodded acknowledgement. “Greetings, JimmyPalmer.”

“Mr. Palmer,” the ME said. “Our latest guest was stationed with the SGC and General O’Neill has sent Master Teal’c to assist us, should the evidence lead to more… extraterrestrial avenues.”

“Oh, okay,” Jimmy agreed, then frowned. “But what about…?”

“Ah,” said Ducky. “I do rather need your assistance, Mr. Palmer, but under the circumstances, your daughter must certainly be your first priority.”

“Would you allow me, JimmyPalmer?” asked Teal’c, suddenly.

“I… Her name is Victoria,” said Jimmy, and lifted the baby carefully out of her carrier. The Jaffa took her just as carefully, making her seem even tinier in his huge arms. But the expression on his face was one Jimmy knew well. “You have kids?” he asked.

Teal’c nodded, solemnly. “I have a son. Rya’c. He is grown now and wed, but I remember well the feeling of holding him in my arms when he was this age.”

Jimmy smiled. “Then I know she’s in good hands.”

“Indeed.”

THE END


End file.
